Presentation editors work with presentation content files. Presentation editors typically do not offer a robust method for placing content on slides and it is often challenging for users who create presentations to envision alternatives regarding how to effectively organize slide content. Such organization is vital for conveying a message to the presentation viewer, making effective use of the slide space, and making presentations more visually interesting. Organizing content using current presentation editors may be challenging. For example, some presentation editors simply provide a few slide layouts (also referred to as “slide formats”) from which to choose and only allow users to add content according to the slide format provided. Thus, reorganizing the slide requires selecting a new slide format and re-adding content. Further, presentation editors often simply overlay new content over the existing slide content, which blocks the existing content and may make it more difficult to fit the new content into the existing slide.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.